


Completeness

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader finally meets her One, turning both their wolrds upside down.





	Completeness

Your mother had said that once you meet your One you’d surely _know_. The way you see the world would change, colors would become more vivid, the air would feel thicker.

Your friend had said that when she met her Once she felt as if a thin wool was moved away from her eyes, making her vision clear. She felt as though she could float above the ground, led by the love of her One. Nothing more she needed and nothing more she ever would.

Your brother had describe it a pull, impossible to resist, mind-blowing but beautiful beyond imagination. As if your mind only waited for the One to fully open and allow you to notice things you’d never paid attention to. There was an incredible softness in his voice when he spoke about his beloved.

To you, it always sounded like a myth. How can a person change so much in another’s life? It was a fairytale, something told by mothers to their children as a bedtime story.

You couldn’t only wrap your head around one thing – your mother, your friend and your brother would never lie to you. They knew you hated liars and always told you the truth.

Which only meant that tales about earth-shattering love were real. You only had to wait for yours to come and turn your world upside down.

_____

Usually, it was your mother who traveled with merchants to Rivendell. It was quite a long journey and a tiring one, not good for a young girl like you.

This time, however, she felt under the weather and you offered to take her place. You knew what to do, she taught you well.

Trading with elves was something very common in villages in the Valley. You were offering them fruits and vegetables, getting herbs and medicines in exchange. It was a fair deal and many outsiders wondered what was the reason behind your village’s citizens’ health.

You kissed your mother goodbye and jumped onto the wagon, after making sure that carrots and beats were properly arranged. Your neighbor was driving – you used that occasion to ask him question about it, noting that it would be a good idea to learn how to drive a wagon. It would make you and your family independent.

The trip passed by on chatting and occasional napping and you were surprised when you arrived at the elves’ residence.

When you set your eyes upon it, your breath caught in your throat. Your mind would never come up with such a wonderful, intricate place. Somewhere in the distance you heard a soothing murmur of a waterfall and a sweet smell of flowers reached your nose. It was a calming place and you promised yourself you’d ask your mother to let you come there more often.

Keeping a distance, you greeted the elves and helped them collect what you’d brought. You were always a quiet one, never speaking too much or too loud, more often sitting alone than with other. You also weren’t fond of too much physical contact. There was no traumatic reason behind it – you just didn’t like being touched too often and your family and friends accepted it. Your mother joked that once you come across your One, you wouldn’t be able to stop touching them, wouldn’t bear being away from them. You didn’t really believed it.

“Pardon me, miss,” a melodic voice rung on your right and you turned your head to look at its owner. A tall elf with long brown hair, big dark eyes that were boring into yours with such intensity your knees felt weak and you had to grasp on the wagon’s edge to steady yourself.

Something stirred within you, your vision went blurry for a brief moment before everything came to a halt and the outside world stopped making any sense.

Was the light always so bright? It was hurting your eyes but you couldn’t shut them.  

Were the sounds always so loud and clear? You could swear you didn’t notice that birds sung such a lovely melody.

Why was air suddenly so thick and fresh? It smelled as if the rain fell just a moment ago and cleansed the world of all dirt.

Were the colors so vivid? Why the green had a glow in it that it didn’t have before? Why the sky out of sudden look infinitely blue? You didn’t remember it to be so astonishing.

“Oh,” you said in a weak voice, quiet enough only for the elf to hear it. He looked exactly how you felt – as though you’d experienced a great epiphany, as if his world had changed, shattered into pieces and was built anew, more beautiful and more inviting.

“Did you feel it as well?” he asked, his tone hinted with uncertainty and a sigh of relief left his mouth when you nodded.

“May I know your name?”

“Y/N,” you whispered and a small, insecure smile curled your lips upward.

“Y/N,” he tried it, every letter in your name caressed in his lips, sounding like he waited to say it aloud for his entire life.

“What’s yours, my lord?” you inquired. Your heart pounded with anticipation, your mind screamed for you to move forward, to close the distance between you and him, to _feel_ him but you were painfully aware that you weren’t alone.

“Lindir,” he spoke and you gasped. It was magical – how his name seemed to be an ancient spell, prompting you to finally open your eyes, to experience life in its fullness.

You repeated his name, speaking it as softly as you could and Lindir visibly shivered. It was odd how much power you had over him but he was glad that you finally stepped into his life. He’d started to think that maybe his One was gone before they met or he had to wait longer until they were born.

It didn’t matter that you were a human girl. It was a precedence, of course – elves only paired with elves, there was no exception. Until now, that is. Until Lindir saw you and almost collapsed onto his knees, ready to beg you not to go away.

Somebody cleared their throat behind your back and you almost jumped out of your skin, startled. You turned around to face the person, coming face to face with the Lord of Rivendell.

Panic surged through you, but Lindir placed his palm on your shoulder, momentarily ushering the fear away.

“If I may suggest, the two of you should go somewhere more private. Lindir, why won’t you show Y/N our gardens? I’m sure she’ll enjoy a stroll.”

“Thank you, Lord Elrond,” Lindir muttered and offered you his arm. You linked your arm with his and allowed him to led you away from people, too shaken to notice amazed or disgusted expressions. You only wondered how Lord Elrond knew your name. He must’ve heard when you said it to Lindir, or maybe your mother had mention you on one of her visits?

“I thought I’d never see you. I thought I’d have to wait another hundreds of years to be able to meet you, yet here you are…”

“Here I am,” you assured, smiling brightly at him. Now, that you were deep in the gardens, no one to watch you, you could move your hands and cradle his face in them, relishing in the feeling of his skin.

Lindir gently did the same and you shuddered when his fingers brushed across your cheeks, eliciting a pleasant tingles. It felt so good, better than you’d imagine. And it felt absolutely right.

“It was all real. What my mother told me, it’s all true.”

“I suppose,” Lindir smiled and you felt warmth spreading within you. By sweet Yavanna, you’d give away everything you owned to be able to see that smile for the rest of your life.

“Will you come with me to meet her? She’ll be so happy…”

“Y/N, I- what if she’ll dislike me? I’m not of the race of Men and I’m older, so much older than you.”

“It does not matter!” you stated, pursing your lips and Lindir knew then that you were just as ready to fight for your love as he was.

“Will Lord Elrond allow you to travel with me?”

“Most likely, yes.”

“My mother won’t let me come to live here without getting to know you. And don’t argue, she’s very stubborn.”

“Y-you wish to live here?”

“It’s your home, I can’t make you leave it.”

“But your family…”

“They will be able to visit. Besides, you have duties here, is that right?”

“Yes.”

“Then it’s sorted.”

“You’re so smart, my beautiful sunflower. I’m so lucky, so very lucky!”

You flashed him a happy smile, giggling when he scooped you in his arms and spun you around, joining you with his own merry laughter. A feeling of utter serenity washed over you as he stopped and looked into your eyes, silently asking for a permission. You parted your lips slightly as you moved your hands to rest on the nape of his neck and pulled him gingerly towards you.

And then it happened. Lindir’s lips met yours and you knew nothing would be the same from now on.

But it was right. It was meant to be. And you never felt happier.


End file.
